Man VS Wild, un weekend révélateur
by Sara the best
Summary: Man VS Wild. Bear Grylls invite son équipe de tournage dans sa maison de campagne. Attention il s'agit d'un Simon Reay/Bear Grylls! Et plutôt violent.


Bonjour tout le monde! C'est ma première fois pour ce fandom et la fautive se trouve être MoOonshine. J'ai l'habitude d'écrire sur Supernatural et elle aussi mais suite à son passage éclaire chez moi, on a été très attirée par ce couple!

**je ne prétends pas connaître les personnages et tout le tralala!**

Bonne lecture :)

ps: les personnages sont Edward Michael Grylls [alias Bear Grylls], Simon Reay, Dave Pierce et Danny Cane

* * *

><p>Bear observa les trois membres de son équipe de tournage réunis autour de la table du jardin. Les deux autres n'avaient malheureusement pas pu venir mais la bonne humeur était de mise. Tous mettaient la table et Dave faisait même une petite salade pour accompagner la viande qu'il faisait cuire.<p>

Pour les remercier de tout ce qu'ils faisaient, il avait décidé de les inviter pendant tout un week-end dans sa maison de campagne. L'Angleterre cachait des endroits aussi sauvages et imposants que ceux qu'ils avaient l'habitude de visiter pour l'émission.  
>Certes ils ne renfermaient pas des serpents venimeux, des bisons et des crocodiles mangeurs d'homme dans une petite rivière mais bon... Il soupira en pensant à toutes les fois où il s'était sorti vainqueur de tous ses face-à-face avec ces animaux. Et où il les avait mangé.<p>

Le souvenir de l'asticot qu'il avait mangé quelques mois plutôt réapparu et il grimaça. Bon Dieu, ce que ça avait pu être répugnant et pour lui, et pour l'équipe, et pour les spectateurs.

Simon s'avança vers lui avec le sourire en observant les saucisses et steaks sur le grills.

- Alors on a quoi comme viande? Un truc mangeable j'espère. Parce que je te préviens, mon estomac n'est pas aussi tenace que le tien.  
>- Du bœuf, du veau et de l'agneau.<p>

Il sourit en remarquant le grand sourire de son compagnon puis se détesta d'être troublé du geste qu'il venait de faire. Un homme aussi mignon ne devait pas se lécher les babines!

- Ah mais d'ailleurs! Je pensais que tu étais végétarien. Tu l'avais dit il y a quelques temps.  
>- Ma femme essaye de me mettre à son régime alimentaire mais j'aime trop la viande.<br>- Et les crabes.

Son sourire s'accentua à la dernière réplique de son ami. Se rendait-il seulement compte qu'il était adorable? Seul lui pouvait se souvenir aussi bien de ses remarques lors du tournage.  
>Danny arriva et s'amusa, comme à son habitude à les titiller, même si Simon était la cible principale de ses gentilles moqueries.<p>

- Ma chérie la viande est prête?  
>- Tu veux goûter?<p>

C'était une plaisanterie entre eux. Danny forçait tous les membres de l'équipe à partager avec lui les mets raffinés qu'il trouvait pendant l'émission. Ce qui lui avait d'ailleurs valu pas mal de regards assassins lorsqu'il trouvait des scarabées.

- Non merci mon amour, je préfère attendre! Et toi Simon, t'es tout excité en compagnie de ton 'héros'?  
>- Vous ne me lâcherez donc jamais avec ça, toi et Dave?<p>

Le jeune homme avait pris une jolie teinte rouge alors que Danny avait rejoint Dave pour lui rapporter sa récente conversation.  
>Il savait que Simon le vénérait presque, qu'il l'idolâtrait même; et il ne voulait pas abuser de lui. Il décida donc d'agir normalement et de rester indifférent.<p>

La viande cuite, il la rapporta avec l'aide du brun à la table et ils commencèrent tous à manger.

- Tu vois Bear? De l'énergie et un bon goût! ça c'est un vrai repas.  
>- Tout aussi protéiné qu'un seul scarabée, si tu veux mon avis.<br>- T'es vraiment fou.

Il se contenta d'hocher les épaules et de rapporter son attention sur Simon qui hésitait à parler.

- Dis moi Bear, tout ce que tu sais tu l'as appris lors de tes trois ans au SAS 21 ?  
>- A peu près; mais je préfère ne pas m'attarder sur le sujet.<p>

Dave décida de reparler de ses nombreuses cascades qui avaient failli le tuer et il préféra ne rien ajouter. Cet homme était le meilleur dans son travail et il ne voulait pas être en froid avec son équipe.

Ils finirent le déjeuner et il proposa aux autres de leur montrer leurs chambres pour qu'ils rangent leurs affaires. Il n'aimait pas trop voir trainer des choses dans son salon.  
>Danny et Dave passèrent devant lui et Simon, faisant comme chez eux.<p>

- Tu ne vis pas sur un bateau en temps normal? A moins que ta femme et tes enfants aient décidé de te laisser la maison de campagne pour ce week-end.  
>- Y a-t'il seulement une chose que tu ne saches pas sur moi?<br>- Oui! Tes années dans les forces spéciales.  
>- Voilà les chambres qui sont à votre disposition.<p>

Il remarqua la déception visible sur les traits de Simon et lui donna un léger coup dans le bras afin de ne pas lui faire perdre courage. Un jour ou l'autre il ne pourrait plus retenir ses désirs pour lui et si jamais il pouvait obtenir ses faveurs en lui avouant ce qu'il avait fait durant trois ans de sa vie, il le ferait avec plaisir.

- En fait les mecs, j'ai organisé une sorte de chasse au trésor. La première équipe à arriver au drapeau enclenchera la lumière du far afin de prévenir l'équipe adverse. Le jeu ne sera fini que dans ce cas-là. Il faudra réutiliser tout ce que vous m'avez vu faire.  
>- Dave j'te veux avec moi. A nous deux on réussira à battre Bear et Simon.<br>- De toute façon je ne me voyais pas priver notre cher cameraman de son héros.  
>- Dave!<p>

Il se laissa rire, vite rejoint par les deux autres alors que le sujet de leurs moqueries boudait dans son coin.

- On part dans cinq minutes.

Il entra alors dans sa chambre et se figea un instant devant les cartons. Depuis presque une semaine il n'avait pas osé les toucher ou même prévenir Shara qu'elle les avait oublié.

Il tourna la tête et fit son sac en silence, se remémorant des moments qu'il avait passé  
>dans cette maison avec toute sa famille. Il pouvait combattre la peur et le stresse, mais pas son caractère. Il ne voulait pas se mentir pour plaire aux autres car à force de trop ce soucier de ce qu'ils pensent de nous, on finit par se perdre. Son rôle à lui était de les sauver et de leur montrer qu'ils étaient capables de survivre peu importe les conditions hostiles.<br>Cependant sa femme avait vu juste, ce qu'il faisait, il ne le faisait que pour lui. Il aimait se sentir en vie et peu importait que ce soit par la douleur ou le plaisir. Il se fichait pas mal de mettre en danger ceux à ses côtés. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était vivre.

On toqua à la porte et il laissa entrer Simon.

- Dis moi, on apporte des provisions avec nous?  
>- Non, c'est mieux de voir ce que vous avez appris de nos excursions.<p>

Il finit enfin de faire son sac et se tourna vers son camarade qui était étrangement silencieux. Il suivit son regard qui portait sur les cartons.

- Bear? Pourquoi tous ces cartons?  
>- Ma femme me quitte.<p>

Il sortit de la chambre tout en laissant la porte ouverte afin de signifier à l'autre de sortir et de ne plus lui reparler de cette histoire.  
>Il ne pensait pas être prêt pour cette conversation.<p>

Ils descendirent tous les deux et croisèrent Dave et Danny qui les attendaient dans le salon.  
>Ils finirent par se séparer devant l'entrée de la forêt et se souhaitèrent bonne chance.<p>

- Simon passe devant moi. C'est à toi de me diriger.  
>- Tu en es certain? On risque de s'égarer.<br>- Ne t'en fais pas, je t'aiderais.

Après un petit moment à s'échanger des regards -de détresse pour Simon et de détermination pour lui- le brun avança devant lui.

Aucun ne parlait, se contentant du son de la nature comme accompagnement. Bear veillait sur Simon, lui posant même quelques questions parfois. Le jeune homme s'en sortait bien et, quand il n'avait pas la réponse, il écoutait ses explications attentivement.  
>Ils débouchèrent sur un cours d'eau qu'ils décidèrent de suivre après s'être rafraichi. Ce qu'il appréciait avec Simon, c'est qu'il ne parlait jamais pour ne rien dire et qu'il avait une soif d'apprendre inébranlable en plus d'un dévouement sans limite. Il était comme un gamin en adoration devant le père noël ou son joueur de foot préféré.<p>

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de prévenir son compagnon des dangers de chute liés aux roches humides, celui-ci glissa. Il l'attrapa et le ramena vers lui à temps mais il perdit l'équilibre et tomba dans le ruisseau avec son ami dans ses bras.

Sa vue se brouilla et tout devint noir alors que la voix de Simon s'éteignait.

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'il retrouva connaissance un bon feu crépitait à ses côtés et la chaleur lui faisait un bien fou.<br>Il se redressa lentement sachant qu'il avait des risques d'avoir une commotion cérébrale.

Il prit le temps d'observer l'environnement dans lequel il se trouvait et soupira de plaisir. Décidément son camarade était assidu! Il l'avait transporté dans une caverne, avait fait un feu et était certainement parti chercher de quoi manger après avoir posé sa tête sur une veste. Il lui avait aussi retiré son T-shirt afin de le faire sécher près du feu.

Il se tourna vers l'entrée de la caverne après avoir entendu des bruits et aperçu une silhouette. Simon apparu enfin et il lui fit un signe de la main.

Il esquissa un sourire lorsque Simon se rua vers lui avec ses trouvailles. Des écrevisses et des crabes d'eau douce.

- Bear! Tu m'as fait une de ces frayeurs. Belize, le Texas ainsi que l'Alaska n'ont pas eu raison de toi et tu as failli mourir à trois minables kilomètres de chez toi.  
>- Disons que ça ne serait pas arrivé si mon actuel présentateur n'avait pas fait attention. N'oublie jamais qu'il faut se montrer prudent et être concentré sans arrêt.<br>- Tu as raison, excuse-moi. Je ne voulais pas te froisser.  
>- Moi non plus.<p>

Ils échangèrent un léger sourire.

- Pourrais-tu vérifier si je n'ai pas une commotion? Il me semble que tout va bien mais on ne sait jamais.  
>- Bien sur! Je t'ai ramené un linge frais en plus.<p>

Il se concentra alors sur les flammes pendant que Simon s'installait derrière lui et vérifiait l'arrière de son crâne jusqu'à la base de sa nuque.

- Bear, pourquoi ta femme t'a quitté?  
>- Elle m'a posé un ultimatum. Soit je quittais ce qu'on faisait, soit elle me quittait. Je n'ai rien osé répondre alors elle s'est énervée, a fait ses valises et a emporté les enfants. Depuis presque une semaine.<br>- Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir suivi?

Il ne pouvait retenir les frissons qui le traversait sous les doigts de Simon. Alors il se racla la gorge et se secoua dans tous les sens, cherchant à fuir la douce caresse et à l'approfondir paradoxalement. Il se faisait honte mais le plaisir était omniprésent.

- On me retient ici.

Il se tourna alors lentement vers le brun et passa sa langue sur ses lèvres afin de les humidifier. Il l'observa avec un regard chargé de désir et attendit patiemment sa réponse.

Sa patience avait déjà été mise à rude épreuve pendant l'émission ou ses disputes avec sa femme mais en ce moment, il n'y avait rien de pire. Le jeune homme le voyait comme un héros, lors d'une soirée arrosée avec des amis, Dave lui avait même rapporté qu'il l'avait cité comme était son super héros préféré. Cette innocence qui le caractérisait tant avait été la cause principale de sa perdition.  
>Il était tout simplement tombé sous le charme de cet homme qui savait se montrer prudent, responsable, endurant et tenace lors des tournages. Il avait craqué pour son physique à la fois banal et attirant, ses yeux d'un bleu acier mais d'un regard si candide... Il savait que fermer les yeux après ce sous entendu équivalait à montrer sa vulnérabilité, alors il survolait des yeux le visage pensif de son compagnon qui finit par se pencher vers le sien et s'arrêter à quelques centimètres de sa bouche.<p>

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour m'embrasser?  
>- Tant de choses dégoutantes sont passées dans cette bouche que je n'ose pas m'y aventurer.<br>- Je te rappelle qu'on partage tout ce que je mange mais aussi que je me brosse les dents presque trente minutes après chaque tournage.  
>- C'est mieux, je pensais être le seul.<p>

Leurs sourires disparurent lorsque leurs lèvres se trouvèrent et il se contorsionna afin de se retrouver à califourchon sur ses cuisses. Enfin, il força l'accès à sa bouche avec sa langue et démarra un balais sensuel avec sa conjointe. Il titillait son palais, massait son cou, s'accrochait à son T-shirt et mouvait lentement son bassin. Il pouvait sentir la respiration de son ami s'accélérer ainsi que ses battements cardiaques, et deviner la bosse dans son pantalon.  
>Ils s'écartèrent un peu afin de reprendre leurs souffles.<p>

- ça fait quoi alors, de quitter cette caméra?  
>- Je pense le faire un peu plus souvent à l'avenir.<br>- C'est mieux de me toucher que de m'observer avec cet engin, alors?  
>- Bien meilleur.<p>

Il soupira de bien être lorsque les mains de Simon caressèrent son torse et malaxèrent ses tétons.

- Tu aimes ça?

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et hocha la tête tout en approfondissant les mouvements de son bassin.  
>Leurs lèvres se rejoignirent, vite suivies de leurs langues alors qu'il tentait désespérément de déboutonner le pantalon de son camarade.<p>

- Tu sais vraiment ce que tu veux toi!  
>- Tais-toi et enlève moi cette chose.<br>- Seulement si tu en fais de même.

Il se releva alors et fit glisser son pantalon tout en dévorant le plus jeune du regard. L'objet de sa frustration rejoint vite le sol ainsi que leurs boxers.  
>Il bondit presque sur son caméraman personnel et l'attira à lui pour un baiser fougueux. Cette fois-ci il n'y avait vraiment que du plaisir car il ne voulait qu'une chose. Il s'empara de la main du brun, suça et mordilla les doigts pour enfin les diriger vers son intimité.<p>

Il s'appuya sur la roche et la boue de la caverne et pencha sa tête en arrière laissant sa nuque sous les attaques de son amant. Il s'offrait littéralement à lui et n'en avait aucune honte, pour une fois.

Deux doigts entrèrent lentement dans son intimité, s'arrêtant de temps en temps alors que sa main droite frottait leurs deux sexes. La main gauche de Simon le maintenait contre le rebord et la sienne s'accrochait à son cou.  
>Après un léger moment le brun se tendit et tenta d'enlever ses doigts alors qu'il grimaçait sous la douleur.<p>

- Non! Continue s'il te plait.  
>- On devrait arrêter Michael, je n'ai pas de capotes en plus.<br>- Idiot tu crois que j'ai tout dans mon sac? On fait tous des examens médicaux avant et après le tournage et je n'ai rien.  
>- Et le lubrifiant alors?<p>

Il esquissa un sourire et descendit lentement vers le sexe de son amant avant de le prendre en bouche. Après l'avoir lécher de toute sa longueur et avoir fait de lent va-et-viens, il augmenta la cadence tout en malaxant ses bourses. Les gémissements et grognements de son camarade étaient tels qu'il dut s'arrêter un moment afin de se calmer.  
>Il se redressa enfin et Il l'embrassa doucement. Il passa ensuite ses jambes autour de sa taille afin de faciliter la progression de son collègue. Son dos, lui, reposait toujours contre la paroi afin de rendre leur position précaire un peu plus confortable.<p>

- Plus besoin de lubrifiant.

Le brun s'amusa de sa remarque et tapota son entrée avec son sexe.

- J'ai peur de te faire mal.

Il soupira de désespoir et prit lui même l'entrejambe de son amant avant de la faire entrer lentement en lui. Il avait l'impression d'être presque écartelé mais le plaisir qu'il ressentait était tel qu'il continua sa progression. Simon l'embrassa la nuque, laissant certainement une marque mais il s'en moquait.  
>Tout ce qui comptait pour lui c'était le plaisir que lui procurait son amant en lui.<p>

- Bouge.

Docile, l'autre fit de lent et profond mouvement en lui. Ne souhaitant pas être amorphe, il fit lui aussi de lents mouvements dans le sens inverse et cria de plaisir avant de prier que les mouvements s'accélèrent.  
>Son dos frottait contre la paroi et serait certainement en sang mais il s'en fichait. C'était bien trop bon pour se soucier d'une telle futilité. Il fit s'asseoir son amant et s'assit à califourchon sur lui, se pénétrant à nouveau. Il pouvait lui même diriger la vitesse des coups de buttoir ainsi que leur intensité.<p>

- Michael... Je ne sais pas si je vais tenir longtemps.  
>- Le meilleur reste à venir pourtant. Dépasse tes limites.<br>- Comme d'habitude.

Il continua ses mouvements, les amplifiant de plus en plus, les accélérant aussi. Il se sentait si bien qu'il ne remarqua pas la jouissance du plus jeune.  
>Il ne fit attention à lui que lorsqu'une main se posa sur son sexe et entama de puissants vas-et-viens. Il finit par perdre son combat face à son plaisir et jouit intensément entre leurs ventres.<p>

Il posa alors sa tête sur l'épaule de Simon afin de reprendre son souffle alors que l'autre le serrait contre lui.  
>Après un petit moment il s'éloigna et grimaça lorsqu'il sentit le sexe quitter son intimité, laissant le liquide couler.<p>

Sans un mot, ils se dirigèrent vers le ruisseau, se rincèrent et s'habillèrent avant de prendre une branche chacun pour faire cuire leur diner.  
>Voyant que son...'petit ami'-?- était dans ses pensées, il décida d'intervenir. Il avait failli se bruler après tout.<p>

- Simon? Si tu as quelque chose à me dire, fait le.  
>- Je... Je voulais m'excuser. Ton dos est en piteux état.<br>- Oublie ça, j'apprécie le mélange douleur et jouissance. On a brulé trop de calories cette dernière heure alors mange correctement. Dès demain matin nous rentrerons à la maison, ils ont du retrouver le drapeau à cette heure-ci.

Après avoir fini de manger son amant s'allongea en fermant les yeux. Il retira alors son T-shirt afin de s'en servir comme oreiller, ne voulant pas négliger sa blessure à la tête, et s'étendit derrière lui. L'autre ne se fit pas prié plus longtemps et se retourna afin de le serrer dans ses bras, enfouissant son visage contre son torse.  
>Il caressa lentement son dos de sa main gauche, sa conjointe reposant entre son vêtement et sa tête.<p>

- Michael, on en est où tous les deux?  
>- Tu veux savoir si on sort ensemble?<br>- Oui.

Il sourit face à la réponse hésitante. Décidément, cet homme était adorable et hésitant lorsqu'il s'adressait à lui dans la vie courante. Lorsqu'ils étaient en tournage par contre, il était sûr de lui et fort. Cependant il appréciait ces deux personnalités, acceptait son caractère et l'aimait pour ce qu'il était.  
>Plutôt que de parler, il préféra agir et redressa la tête de son amant pour l'embrasser lentement. Il mordilla de temps à autre ses lèvres paresseuses, puis se contenta de poser les siennes sur les autres avant de s'éloigner.<br>Ils devaient tout deux conserver leur énergie pour le lendemain matin alors ils s'endormirent vite dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

* * *

><p>Le matin ne tarda pas à arriver et il se réveilla le premier.<br>La chaleur d'un corps emboité contre le sien lui avait permis une bonne nuit de sommeil, surtout après un sport si intense.  
>Il se leva et s'étira après avoir remis son T-shirt puis sortit de la caverne afin d'observer les environs.<br>Le ruisseau scintillait sous les rayons du soleil, les moineaux chantaient et le vent caressait doucement son corps. Cependant des mains aventureuses remplacèrent vite cette sensation et il se trouva collé contre le brun.  
>Leurs lèvres ne mirent pas plus de temps à se trouver et ils échangèrent un baiser langoureux... Amoureux.<br>Ils finirent par se quitter et marcher côte à côte jusqu'à la maison.  
>Dave et Danny coururent vers eux alors qu'ils s'éloignaient sensiblement d'un de l'autre.<p>

- Les mecs! On a eu peur pour vous. Encore un peu et j'appelais des secours.  
>- Je lui ai dit de pas s'inquiéter pour toi Bear, mais tu connais Dave.<br>- Je m'inquiétais aussi pour Simon! Il a certes l'expérience du terrain mais on ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver.  
>- Ne vous en faites pas on va bien.<br>- Qu'est ce qui vous a retenu?  
>- J'ai perdu connaissance et je ne me suis réveillé qu'une fois la nuit tombée. On a préféré attendre jusqu'au matin pour revenir, c'était plus prudent.<p>

Les deux autres semblèrent satisfaits de son explication et il se rendit à la salle de bain afin de se doucher puis de sortir la trousse à pharmacie.  
>Il se posa lui même le bandage et rejoint Simon qui attendait en dehors pour lui parler.<p>

- J'ai appris une chose sur toi Michael, après tout ce temps passé à tes côtés. Tu utilises tout ce qui est à ta portée et le jettes quand tu n'en a plus besoin. Tu ramasses tout ce que tu trouves, lui donnes de l'importance et ensuite tu...  
>- Tu n'es pas un vulgaire objet Simon. Tu es plus que ça.<p>

Il l'embrassa furtivement et descendit préparer le déjeuner. Il n'appréciait pas les déclarations d'amour qui s'éternisaient ou même devoir parler de ses sentiments.  
>Pour lui, cela équivalait à montrer sa faiblesse, à donner la chance à cette personne de le détruire et il ne pensait pas être capable de surmonter cette épreuve.<br>Il savait que rien n'était fait pour durer lorsqu'on se voilait la face, son mariage faisait un bon exemple d'ailleurs. Cependant il avait envie de pouvoir toucher Simon quand il le voulait, peu importait les regards des autres. Il était même prêt à violer sa première règle pour pouvoir vivre une histoire avec lui, ou même essayer.

Il se promit de prouver à Simon toute l'étendue de son amour pour lui ce soir puis se concentra sur le plat qu'il préparait.

Après quelques minutes de cuisson le poisson était préparé et il sourit en voyant que Dave -très certainement- avait déjà préparé quelques légumes.  
>Il prévint les autres de venir se servir et caressa le dos de son amant lorsqu'il s'approcha de lui. Ils se sourirent discrètement mais pas assez car les deux autres se mirent à glousser.<p>

- Tu vois Dave? J'avais raison! Cette nuit en pleine nature c'était juste pour s'envoyer en l'air.  
>- Danny un peu de retenue, tu veux?<p>

Il secoua la tête de dépit alors que Simon les regardait avec surprise.

- Vous n'avez rien contre ça? Vous passiez tout votre temps à vous moquer de moi à cause de mon attirance pour lui!  
>- C'était plus que de l'attirance, c'était de l'idolâtrie. A cette allure ça n'aurait jamais pu avancer entre vous! Tu le respectais trop pour lui déclarer tes sentiments et il te respectait trop pour abuser de toi. Il fallait bien que tu ouvres les yeux et le vois comme l'homme qu'il est, et non le héros que tu pensais qu'il était.<br>- Mais c'est presque un héros!

L'intervention de son compagnon les fit tous rire et ils se dirigèrent ensemble dans le jardin. Après s'être posés, les deux autres leur avouèrent n'avoir absolument aucun problème avec leur relation tant que ça n'influençait pas l'avenir de l'émission et il leur promit de se tenir à carreaux durant les tournages.  
>Ce n'était pas comme si il pouvait quitter sa tante et tirer un coup avec l'autre dans une jungle avec tous les animaux sauvages qu'il y avait.<p>

Ils mangèrent lentement, parlèrent de tout et de rien, regardèrent la télévision et la nuit tomba vite. Danny et Dave étant fatigués et voulant certainement les laisser seuls, ils se retrouvèrent l'un contre l'autre sur le canapé.

- Tu sais ce n'est pas que Bear Grylls le grand aventurier qui me plait. C'est aussi mais surtout, Edward Michael Grylls. Le plus jeune homme a avoir monté l'Evrest en quatre vingt dix jours. Celui-là même qui a des talents d'auteur ainsi qu'une endurance et une force mentale sans pareil. Je ne suis pas qu'un vulgaire fan.  
>- Je sais.<p>

Il l'allongea et le surplomba embrassant ses joues et son menton avant d'attaquer ses lèvres. Ses mains déboutonnait la chemise bleu qu'il portait alors que les mains de son amant essayaient de le débarrasser de sa chemise verte.

- Alors fais moi l'amour.

Décidément il avait une mauvaise influence sur le jeune homme.  
>Il continua de l'embrasser, tous ses sens en éveil après la demande de son amant.<br>Il ondula son bassin, faisant en sorte que leurs sexes se pressent contre le tissu de leur jean et mordilla la peau de son cou.  
>Le jeune homme ne cessait de gémir sous lui et il s'éloigna de lui, décidant qu'un lit serait plus confortable et plus sûr qu'un canapé de salon.<p>

Il tira Simon à lui, se rua vers sa chambre alors que l'autre ne comprenait rien et le suivait docilement puis le jeta sur le lit, le rejoignant de peu. Il en profita pour enlever entièrement sa chemise et la jeter sur une chaise.  
>Il reprit alors la découverte de la peau déjà bien rougie du cou de son amant tout en continuant à frotter leurs entrejambes.<p>

Il s'éloigna cherchant dans la commode le lubrifiant puis revint quelques secondes plus tard alors que son amant se débarrassait déjà de son boxer. Il fit comme lui et s'allongea sur lui, emboitant leurs corps. L'air avait du mal à se faufiler entre eux cependant ils leur semblaient ne pas être assez proches.

Il embrassa le torse imberbe de son amant, tout comme le sien, et après avoir lubrifié deux doigts, il les inséra dans l'intimité de son amant tout en léchant son sexe.  
>Il prit son mal en patience et ne commença des mouvements en cisailles que lorsqu'il sentit le brun se détendre et le prier de continuer à s'aventurer en lui.<br>Alors que sa main droite ainsi que sa bouche entamaient des vas-et-viens, il se prépara de sa main gauche. Une fois son entrejambe lubrifiée, il suçota celle de son compagnon qui le supplia de le prendre.

Il plaça un coussin sous le bassin de son amant et le pénétra lentement alors qu'il s'accrochait à lui sous la douleur et le plaisir combiné.  
>Ses ongles lui entaillaient les chairs et il le pénétra entièrement sous le plaisir de ses déchirures dans sa peau.<br>Simon enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille et s'accrocha d'avantage à lui. Prenant ce geste comme une invitation, il lui baisa la base de la nuque tout en amplifiant ses mouvements. Il voulait mettre sa propre personne de côté et s'assurer du plaisir de son compagnon alors il approfondit les à-coups, les accéléra et s'arrêtant de temps à autre pour les rendre plus puissant.  
>Enfin, le brun se tendit enfonçant ses ongles dans la peau de son dos et le mordant l'épaule afin de ne pas crier trop fort sous l'orgasme. L'intimité se resserra alors sous l'extase et il ne tarda pas à le suivre.<p>

Il ne reprit pieds qu'au bout de quelques secondes, lécha le ventre de son amant souillé de son sperme, le faisant frissonner de plaisir, l'embrassa ensuite avec tendresse et s'allongea à ses côtés.

Apparemment quand il privilégiait le plaisir de son amant, le sien en était renforcé. C'était bien comme ça qu'il voyait la définition d'un couple qui s'aimait.

* * *

><p>Voilà! C'est la fin et je suis contente d'avoir pu laisser cours à mon imagination débordante. Je sais bien que les lemons sont très hot et j'espère qu'ils vous ont plu [j'étais en manque moi!]Place aux reviews :D<p> 


End file.
